If Only For One Night
by secretsillnevertell
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr. Could u try where Regina goes drinking with Robin, they go back to Regina's and end up having sex. 18 y/o Henry hears Regina moaning so he goes to see her - Regina's on top so she can see the door, Robin can't, and so BC she's drunk she fucks herself on Robin watching Henry while KNOWING Henry's watching her [& masturbating?] from the door? Please! Feat. OQ


**Parent/Child incest. Sort of. Don't like it, don't read it. Don't wanna hear it. Features OQ.**

She takes the phone call, even when she sees it's Robin calling. Perhaps _because_ she sees that it is him. It has been six years since he chose his wife over her, but somehow they keep coming back together. He calls her for a drink a couple of times a year and they go out, sometimes they drink a lot, sometimes they don't, but they always end up at her house, in her bed, or at her office, despite the fact that she tells herself that she has more self respect than to sleep with a man who will never leave his wife because of his honor code, but who has no problem sleeping with her because it takes the edge off. And she has no problem admitting that is what it does for her. The happy ending Emma promised her never came, not really. She has her son, though he's eighteen now, and most times that seems like enough, just not when she needs the edge taken off.

Regina walks into the bar, it's the most desolate and quiet bar in town, hardly anyone is ever there. Spotting him, she moves across the small building to the dimly lit booth and slides in across from him. A glass of bourbon already waits for her on the table and she gives him a stiff smile.

"You look lovely," he compliments, his smile mischievous because he knows that the fact that she showed up means they'll end up enjoying each other. He loved Marian long ago, but he got over her. He loves Regina, though, he knows he will _always_ love Regina. The first time they ended up in bed together after Marian returned, he had felt guilty, awful, for betraying Marian. But he felt worse for giving Regina hope when he knew he couldn't return to her despite his desire to.

"Thank you," she says, tilting her head forward just slightly, her smile widening just a little. She always wears dresses when she sees him, though she cannot explain why. Tonight, as she dressed, she slid into a dark blue one, mid-thigh and tight. Henry was at home when she dressed and had commented on her "going for the kill."

They make idle chit chat, covering anything new in their lives as though it is something that truly matters to either of them. It isn't until Regina is three drinks in that she realizes Robin's hand is on her knee underneath the table, his thumb tracing slow circles on her bare skin. Less than two hours have passed since Regina arrived at the bar and she and Robin are stumbling into her house. She shushes him as they shut the door, telling him to be quiet because Henry is sleeping.

The pair makes their way upstairs, and Regina pulls him into her room, leaving him to shut the door, though she doesn't notice that it isn't all the way shut. They peel off each other's clothing, and Regina flicks on the bedside lamp, leaving the dim light to illuminate the small portion of the room that her bed occupies. The dim lights from the hallway seep in through the crack of the door and she considers moving from the bed to shut it, but she doesn't.

His mouth is on her bare stomach as he crawls up the bed, his lips making a wet trail up her torso to her breast, sucking one nipple into his mouth. He sucks at the pert flesh while he presses his bare thigh to her core, his hardness flat between them against her hip. He moves his mouth higher, kissing up her neck as both his hands knead her breasts.

Regina rolls instinctively against him as his lips move on her, but she quickly decides that she needs to be the dominant one tonight. Flipping them, she straddles him and smirks, a mischievous look across her face.

Down the hall Henry wakes to a noise, though he isn't sure what it is, it doesn't sound painful. His curiosity gets the better of him. Standing out of bed, he tiptoes down the hall. On his way, the noise proves to be a moan, and consistent at that as the sound continues. Approaching his mother's door, he spies through the crack, his eyes widening at the sight of her bare body atop a man. The room is mostly dark and he can't quite make out who it is, though he as and idea, and he watches as his mother's head drops back, her throat exposed and her breasts pushed together by her arms as her hands press to the man's stomach.

Regina rolls her hips slowly against Robin, the motions pressing him against her g-spot with each roll forward and she can't stop the heavy sounds that slide up her throat and off her tongue. Dropping her head forward once more, she looks down at her bed partner, his hands on her hips as she leans forward slightly and puts more pressure on his chest.

"That's good, Robin. So good," she breathes, her voice husky with arousal. She notices the shadow on the floor. It's barely there, but it peers in from the hall and her eyes trace the shadow up to the form of her son in the doorway, his eyes locked on her and his mouth dropped slightly open. He doesn't move, so she smirks and wonders why, why doesn't he leave? He's staring, even though she can't see his exact eye line, she knows he is staring at her. Perhaps she should have hidden herself more as he went through puberty, stopped wearing such revealing clothes. Still, she can't seem to find the situation uncomfortable, no, she's flattered. Her young son, eighteen and at his sexual prime, is staring at her naked as she fucks herself on another man.

She feels her pussy gush with extra arousal at the thought and she bites her lip as she tilts her head. Another grin follows and she traces one of her own hands down Robin's torso to where their bodies connect. Slowly, she rubs her clit as she feels Robin's balls rubbing against the bottom of her ass, and the thought of having two men at once sends a shudder of pleasure through her body. Regina shakes off the thought and moves her finger from her clit, the digit now soaked with her own juices. She trails it up her abdomen as she keeps her eyes on Henry. When her hand reaches her breast, she kneads it, then brings her wet finger to her mouth, sucking her own taste from the slender finger.

Regina continues to watch her son as she rolls against Robin Hood, whose eyes are focused on her body. She watches as he pushes his hand into his boxers and pulls out his cock. Unable to fully make out the length, Regina can tell enough of his size by how long it takes him to stroke his cock. She watches him as he quietly spits into the palm of his hand before bringing it back to his hardness and wrapping his fingers around his thickness.

She moans again as he begins to stroke. Teasing her own nipple with her fingertips, Regina whimpers and rolls harder against the thief beneath her. She brings her free hand to her clit and rolls two fingers against it, knocking Robin's hand away when he tries to help her. In all this time, she never once breaks eye contact with her son, or so she thinks, since the light is illuminating from behind him and she can't actually make out where his eyes are focused. Still, she never turns her head down or away and neither does he.

Continuing to fuck herself harder on Robin, her moans and whimpers get louder, partially because she's so close despite the strangeness of the situation, and partially because she is covering up the soft sounds that her son is now making as he grows close at his own hand, from the sight of his mother fucking another man. Robin is surprisingly quiet, and she looks down at him for just a moment to see what has his focus. He watches her, seemingly unsuspecting, since his eyes seem to be focused between her own hands teasing her nipple and rubbing her clit.

Bringing her gaze back up to Henry, she rolls against Robin a few more times until she tenses, her whole body stiffening and her moves become erratic.

"Fuck," she cries, her eyes fluttering shut quickly, though she forces them back open so she can watch. She does so just in time, too, as she can see from the hand that Henry grips on the doorjamb that he is close. He bends his neck slightly, though he obviously makes an effort to keep his eyes on her as she slows her movements.

When he comes, it is like anything he has experienced before and his body feels weak. He watches her a moment longer as his hand fills with his hot and sticky cum. Lingering a moment longer, Henry composed himself and shuffled away quickly from the door, not wanting to be there when Robin would finish.

He left in time, because it isn't long before Robin is coming and praising Regina's body and Regina for bringing him to her house. Moving off him, she flits around her room and tosses his clothes onto the bed beside him.

"I think it's time you go," she whispers, her body not quite as finished as she wants to be, but she knows that she won't get what she needs from him. He nods and dresses himself quickly, seeing himself out of her house.

As Regina crawls back into bed that night, she slides two fingers beneath her sheets and into her fresh underwear. The fingers that dip inside of her belong to her, but she imagines them stronger, thicker, belonging to a man, and not the man she had been fucking just that night, but the man who had been watching.


End file.
